


in my head there are only thoughts of you

by orphan_account



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Post Anime, braz just is braz, lapslock, nothing too bad, probs - Freeform, so don't freak, they both love each other, yada yada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: staz didn't want to be experimented on again, but he loved his nii-sama more than anything [braz and staz/fluff/complete/lapslock]





	in my head there are only thoughts of you

**t.i.t.l.e-**   _in my head there are only thoughts of you_

 **p.a.i.r.i.n.g-**   _braz blood and staz blood_

 **f.a.n.d.o.m-**   _blood lad_

 **w.o.r.l.d-**   _anime_

 **d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-**   _i only own the plot_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s-** _incest, vampire experimentation, emotional manipulation_

 **s.u.m.m.a.r.y-**   _staz didn't want to be experimented on again, but he loved his nii-sama more than anything_

"no, i don't want to be your experiment again, braz. i'm not a little kid anymore." staz said to his elder brother. braz regarded his younger brother for a moment before he went back to preparing his staz.

"staz darling, don't you trust me?" braz asked his younger brother.

"of course nii-sama." staz replied instantly.

"you don't want to make me sad, do you?"

"never, nii-sama."

"don't you love me?"

"i do, nii-sama!" staz exclaimed. braz gave him a tiny smile.

"then let me do what i was going to do." braz told him. staz hesitated for a moment before giving him a shaky nod

"okay nii-sama. i love you." braz walked closer to his younger brother and gave him a peck on the lips.

"i love you too, staz darling."

**o.m.a.k.e**

once the experiment was done braz went and grabbed his younger brother. staz was crying, braz realized when he reached him. braz made shushing noises and picked staz up and held him in his arms, rubbing his back. staz quickly wrapped himself around braz in return.

"it'll be okay staz, you know i love you." braz told him. staz nuzzled his face into braz's neck.

"i love you too, nii-sama," staz said. he then gave braz a kiss. " _so_   _much_."

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/title is from the song love letter by vixx_


End file.
